inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 121
To Best of the World! The 11 words! (世界一へ！11の言葉, Sekai ichi e! Juuichi no kotoba!) is the 121st episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Finally, Inazuma Japan meets again with the Raimon, when they talk to their old soccer team,they told them that every Raimon member is cheering them on their next and final match against Little Gigant. Endou is still thinking of a way to finish his new hissatsu, but will he be able to finish it in time and realize it? Plot Raimon received a video call from Raimon in Japan, where they got surprised knowing how many members they got. Handa says that the fact that most of the Inazuma Japan representatives are from Raimon have gained them popularity, and the number of the soccer club members increases every day. They also show the new clubroom rebuilt by the chairman, which most of the materials came form the old clubroom. The Raimon team cheers for them, and Endou and the Inazuma Japan players thanked them. Later, Kidou, Someoka, Hiroto, and Kazemaru are seen practicing, and Fubuki came. Working hard for Raimon, Fubuki thought that the Hakuren team may feel the same way. Then they talked about Endou and how he grew stronger. Then the rest of the Inazuma Japan players, except for Endou and Gouenji, came. In the attic of the lounging house, Endou stared at the Raimon Soccer Club's doorplate, and Gouenji finds him there. They were happy that the soccer club earned so many members. Then Endou reminisced of the past, when he started playing soccer: Back then, when Endou was still a kid, he was cleaning the house for the New Year's eve. In a large cabinet, he found a notebook, and when he read it, he felt a shock as if he was struck by a lightning. Because of that, he started playing soccer. His mom was against it, but his stubborn nature made his dad convince her to let Endou play. Entering Junior High school, he decided to join a soccer club. However, he found out that there was no soccer club. So he found a soccer club, together with his classmate, and found an old clubroom. Then the two of them cleaned the room, and waited for members. For the whole year, they were only four of them, with Someoka and Handa.The next year, there were four more members, who were Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Shishido, and Shourinji, who were all freshmen. The next day, Fuyuka brought a notebook, which was the notebook of Daisuke given to her father. Also, Endou let Fuyuka keep it. The four managers tried to read the notebook, but they remembered that the notebook is illegible for them. Hearing this, Haruna remembered that she took down the meaning of the notebook while Endou read them aloud, and the four recalled them all. Later, they practiced for the last time in prepration for the match with Little Gigant. Fubuki said that he takes the Heart # 7 from Daisuke's notebook, which is the forgiving strength. Also, the Little Gigant are getting ready for the finals. Daisuke is also looking forward for the match as he wishes good luck for both his grandson and Rococo. Trivia *Most of scout characters that before are only appeared in the Game, showed in this Episode. **Probably, that is kind of common jokes about the Scouting system from the Game. Proverb [Fubuki Shirou]: Once we know who we are, we can bring out the power sleeping deep inside our hearts! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes